


Riverdale, How It Really Went

by Orbitae



Category: Beronica - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orbitae/pseuds/Orbitae
Summary: riverdale, except with the storyline we all deserved





	Riverdale, How It Really Went

Chapter 1


End file.
